A New Kind of Auror Work
by Becca300
Summary: Hermione and Draco find themselves working secretively outside of the law to enforce it, and loving every minute of it.


She looked at him with her wild eyes.

Damn he couldn't get enough of them. Of her.

"Ready?" she asked.

"For anything," he responded.

xXx

They had started a new line of work in the Department of Mysteries, a few months after the Ministry started to rebuild.

It was definitely far from where she originally wanted to work, but something about him made her love this job.

Harry and Ron didn't know what she did. She wasn't an Unspeakable _per se_ , but she definitely kept more secrets than them.

They would never approve of the dangers she was in on a regular basis.

xXx

He shot a silent spell towards the door and crept inside.

She remained outside to set a few protective barriers.

They didn't want anyone to drop in. That would not do.

Slowly she followed him inside.

He already had the suspect tied down to a chair and was circling him.

xXx

New strategies to help the Aurors.

That's what they described their job as.

What they were doing wasn't technically illegal; they were just stretching the law to work for them.

She loved it.

xXx

She joined him circling their 'prey.'

"Where were you on the night of November 14th?" she asked as his eyes widened at who she was.

"I don't have to answer that!"

He laughed. "Maybe not, but you see, we know curses far worse than any Unforgivable. So, I would suggest you do."

She grinned wickedly at him.

Oh how she loved him when he did this. It lit a fire in her body every time.

"I don't remember where I was!"

It was her turn.

She bent down and whispered seductively in the suspect's ear. "How do you not remember, Nott? It was only 4 nights ago."

She stood up and resumed circling their prey.

He smiled deviously at her.

xXx

What had started out as a normal co-worker relationship turned into something more.

The days spent breaking a subject had their wear and tear on each other.

She doesn't know when it happened. Just that it did.

And she loved every minute of it.

xXx

"Come on man! What happened to our Slytherin school days?"

"You don't think I've come this far in the Ministry to not still have Slytherin in me?" He barked out a laugh. "Oh, come on Nott. What do you think this is? We were never close at all in school."

She leaned into their prey again. "Tell us what you know." Her hand ran down Nott's body, getting dangerously close to…

He cast an ancient spell, only known to himself and his partner.

Nott's face became strained as she slid her hand lower still, and the effects of his curse began spreading through his body.

"Okay! Okay! Pansy's father is planning the next uprising! He's asked all the remaining Death Eaters and others to join!"

"Hmm. Interesting…don't worry Nott you will get quite a reward for this. Only…we need some names…"

"You should know most of them." Nott's face became a little more strained as he increased the strength of the spell.

xXx

All the spells they used, the Ministry knew nothing about.

Several were ancient curses found in the books within his family library.

Many were spells that they had invented together within a chamber of the Department of Mysteries.

Their latest creation made their prey feel like their veins were freezing slowly, courtesy of his work.

They were the only workers involved, and only three other people knew about their missions.

xXx

"Okay, okay…Avery, Rowle, Crabbe and Goyle's fathers," his face became a little more strained as her hand got closer and closer. "Rookwood, Selwynn, Travers. That's all I know."

He stopped the curse, but her hand didn't stop.

"Good work, Nott," he said condescendingly. "But I noticed that you didn't name yourself as one. And we all know that you are. Now, dearest, what should we do with him?"

Nott's head snapped up to him and then over to her.

xXx

They made their magic unplottable. Nothing could detect it, even if their wands were confiscated.

Their work made the wizarding and muggle world safe.

She came alive during these moments. It was like she was born to do this.

He loved every second. He liked the fact that he was doing good and no one but her knew.

xXx

"Hmm…Well, we might be able to use him…Better be safe than sorry though. Do you want the honors, honey?" she said sickeningly sweet as she stood up.

Nott looked from one to the other. "No, please don't!"

"How about you have the honors?" he said, never taking his eyes off of Nott.

She pulled out her leather gloves and puts them on. "Very well," she said as she walked behind their prisoner. Grabbing a hold of his head and ignoring his pleas of "No!" she twisted his head sharply to the left.

Their prisoner slumped forward.

xXx

They got married at a small ceremony that had only their closest friends and family.

The press didn't get the news until they were on a remote island his family owned.

Harry and Ron still don't know what made her marry a 'git like him.'

But she doesn't care. She loves him all the same.

xXx

"I'll clean up," he said. "You know what to do."

She nodded and went to the door, casting a spell to make sure no one had seen them; he cast another spell to clean up their footprints, anything left on Nott's body, and any other DNA that could incriminate them.

When satisfied he looked over at her. "All set?"

"Yeah. We have about five minutes until the Aurors hit this place. Richardson is sending them a notice now," she replied while looking at her watch.

He started walking towards the door, while she followed him out and into the surrounding forest.

"On the count of three take the barriers down. One…Two…Three." She waved her wand, grabbed him, and apparated them back to their safe house.

xXx

Their special investigator/hit team always went off without a hitch.

It didn't hurt to have the brightest witch and wizard of their age as the team and masterminds.

The Aurors were always left with no idea who was committing the crimes or why. Eventually the files would disappear and no one would be the wiser or remember who the victims were.

Only they knew that they were taking down people who wanted to overtake the Ministries for muggles and wizards alike.

xXx

He groaned as they landed. "You could have at least warned me. You do that every time."

"Exactly, so you should know that I'm going to do it every time," she retorted.

"Come on. We need to clean up. Two minutes until they hit the place."

She nodded and began to strip while he did the same. They stepped into their showers and began scrubbing themselves.

She hated this part.

While she loved the work, the clean-up was what she hated most. Some guilt always crept up on her.

xXx

After her first hit, she practically broke down.

She had killed someone for the first time ever.

Not even in war had she done something like this. To kill someone had an effect on her.

He was there for her when she had collapsed in her apartment once that night's events had hit her.

xXx

Finishing up, her skin was rubbed red, as was his.

They dressed in clean clothes and waited for Richardson to show.

If he didn't show up within five minutes of the Aurors hitting the location they would leave.

If he didn't show up, it was bad news.

xXx

Before they perfected their methods, there was a close call.

Richardson was one of the first responders that the Aurors had in their ranks.

He had shown up to a suspicious activities call with his partner.

While his partner searched the house, Richardson spoke with the gardener who had called in his suspicions, claiming he had seen one of the intruders.

Upon describing the man, Richardson had to Obliviate the man in order to preserve the identity of his agents.

They had to come up with a spell to ensure that no one would see them unless they wanted to be seen. Disillusioning themselves would not work.

xXx

"So we will have to hit some of the low ranking members to stall the uprising," he said, already thinking about their next excursion.

"I know, I'm already formulating a plan," she agreed, looking at her watch. "Countdown starts now. We can talk about this tomorrow."

He nodded and discreetly looked out into the muggle neighborhood of their safe house.

"I can't wait to fuck you so hard tonight," he said bluntly. "That was so hot."

She smiled a feral grin and checked her watch again.

Suddenly a pop was heard outside their door as they both tensed.

A knock followed by the password that would allow them to rest easy sounded.

" _A sleeping dragon may one day come to life_."

She walked over to open the door and pointed her wand to the visitor's throat.

"What was the first thing I did when you asked me about working for you?"

"You laughed and told me to fuck off," the man, Richardson, responded with absolute certainty.

She lowered her wand and let him in.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Good. There wasn't anything out of place, no DNA, nothing. Good work. Got the information?" the man responded.

"Yes. We'll be in touch tomorrow. We're going home," he replied.

"Good plan. I better head to the Ministry and sort this stuff out. I'll see you tomorrow to talk about the next step," the man said as he made his way out of the room.

As soon as the man left, she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him over to the fireplace.

"Let's get home," she said, grabbing a handful of Floo powder as she stepped into the fire. "Don't forget to close the Floo when you leave."

"Yes, dear," he replied sardonically as she shouted the name of their home.

He followed soon after, clearing any magic and trace that would show that they were there, closing the Floo connection to anyone, after locking and turning off all the lights.

xXx

A few weeks before their 'meeting' with Theodore Nott, they discovered some inside information about Richardson.

Top security information from the Head Auror himself, but confirmed with a little digging on their own.

Both decided that Richardson needed to be taken out. Soon.

After, they would go on their "second honeymoon" in order to avoid the entropy that would soon follow.

xXx

The next morning they arrived in the Ministry of Magic, made their way to the lifts, and went down to the Department of Mysteries. Taking a slight left before they reached the department's entrance, she flicked her wand causing a door to materialize.

They entered, swept the room for bugs, and immediately began their planning.

"What we need to do is take them out one by one. We cannot take them all at the same time!" she exclaimed. They had been planning and arguing for the past few hours.

"We could easily do it!" he argued.

"With that many people, there is a bigger chance that we will make a mistake! We aren't perfect!" she argued back. "Besides, there is a greater chance that we could gain more information. I doubt that Nott knew as much as these others!"

He remained silent.

She pressed further. "I know that you just want to take out this group, but if we just jump in, there are a number of things that go wrong. We can't kill every single person in the group. There are too many variables that we cannot control in situations like this. We can start with the lowest, Crabbe and Goyle, then we move up. This cannot happen overnight. You need patience. We will get caught if you don't have any."

He considered her for a moment. "Fine," he hated being wrong. "When do we start?"

"After lunch," she smiled. "I'm starved."

xXx

When they reached the cafeteria, they got their food and were flagged down by Harry, who was now one of the top Aurors.

She waved back and dragged him over.

"Hermione, Draco." Harry greeted them, kissing her cheek and shaking his hand before gesturing for them to sit down.

"How are you, Harry?" she asked.

He heaved a sigh. "There has been another murder. We don't know who nor do we have any evidence that will lead us to the killer. It seems to have been a random kill, because the victim did not seem to have any enemies."

She looked at Harry with sympathy. "Who was it? Anyone we know?"

"Theodore Nott. He was in our class, Slytherin," he responded.

"That's too bad. He was one of the quiet Slytherins, almost bookworm-y," Draco said.

Hermione slapped his arm. "I was one of those, you know!"

"Yeah but he wasn't nearly as gorgeous as you." This joke got him another slap on his arm.

Harry went on, "Richardson said that he thought he might have a lead, but an hour later, he came back with nothing. Now we are back to square one."

"I'm sure you'll find the perpetrator, Harry. You're one of the best."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks, Hermione."

On the inside, Hermione was relieved that Harry hadn't found anything that could convict her and Draco, but it seemed Richardson was acting of his own accord, his own "leads." The Head Auror would have a mess on his hands trying to cover a possible mistake with Richardson, especially trying to avoid Harry. He seemed very determined to stop the 'murderer', but he actually knew nothing about the underground operations of Hermione and Draco.

While listening to Harry talk about James, his one-year-old son, Hermione was just glad to see that he didn't know anything about their last mission.

xXx

When they got back to their offices, Hermione looked at Draco worriedly, but stopped them and scanned the room with their numerous detection spells before speaking,

"We might have to take out Richardson sooner than we thought. It seems he's getting closer to turning on us than we thought."

"Agreed," Draco said. "How about you work on Crabbe and Goyle's take down, while I work on Richardson. I have something special for him."

Hermione gave him a feral smile at this, "I like how your mind works," she paused before her smile stretched wider. "I have the perfect plan to eliminate both of our problems.

Draco almost fucked her right there. She was such a minx. "You need to stop with that smile before anything happens in this office. Again."

xXx

She easily took down Crabbe and Goyle.

They weren't any smarter than the children they spawned and ate the food laced with a new potion that loosens lips while working as an memory eraser that would cause them to forget any questioning she had done.

She was even able to get the locations of several Death Eaters before setting their place up to be infiltrated by the Aurors just a week later. It seemed that Crabbe and Goyle had ripped off the wrong person in Knockturn Alley, according to a whisper in an Auror informant's ear, and they were ordered to be killed as a message.

A nice bullet in the face for both men.

That whisper also contained information on an Auror that had gone bad.

An Auror who would turn up horribly disfigured in on the outskirts of Bristol, nowhere near his house just a few days later after having been missing for more than a week.

According to the whisper, this Auror had been working with the same person in Knockturn Alley, but had been looking to get out of the partnership.

That person apparently didn't take it too well and Richardson was beaten brutally with his memory completely erased. The Aurors sent to investigate couldn't find any evidence on his person or in his mind, but when they showed up at his house they found mountains of evidence of his involvement in an underground Death Eater organization with names, places, and recorded conversations that incriminated several members of the pureblood families.

The Parkinson patriarch was discovered as the leader.

xXx

"Our entire Auror department has been working incredibly hard over the last few weeks in order to round up members of an underground terrorist organization lead by Mr Parkinson that had been planning on attacking the Ministry and killing many members of our Wizarding community. As of this morning, we have succeeded in capturing all members of this organization and putting them in Azkaban where they will be serving life in accordance with the Wizengamot ruling based on the evidence presented in court, according to the Head Auror."

Hermione stopped reading the article in the Daily Prophet. "Hmm, no mention of Death Eaters or any of our hard work," she pouted. "But, it looks like we have one more job to do while we're on vacation, dear."

Draco smirked over the top of his oatmeal. "And what's that?"

"Finish the job with some nice, untraceable poison," Hermione grinned.

xXx

A month later, the prisoners in Azkaban became more and more nervous as the days went on. One by one, each member of the organization began to turn up dead on random morning rounds. As the number dwindled, each prisoner was guarded carefully to protect them from this mysterious force.

Nothing could stop the apparent sickness, and nothing turned up in the half-assed investigations either.

In the end, the final prisoner turned up dead two months after the first death. Mysteriously, the only people infected were the prisoners who were involved in the organization of the new Death Eater uprising. Families of the prisoners were left not knowing what happened, but were glad it wasn't themselves.

The investigation was tossed to the side, six months later the files disappeared from all records and the death certificates pronounced the deaths as natural causes due to the lasting effects of the dementors.

xXx

Hermione and Draco?

They were on the beaches of Italy.

They weren't working, but they were plenty busy.

* * *

Note: I started writing this story over 3 years ago and have just now finished it. It went through a few different changes towards the end, so quite honestly, I hope it makes sense. I really just wanted to write some BAMF Hermione. Constructive criticism is welcome as this is not beta'd. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
